


Tales of the Blobanian Rainforest

by FiloX



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, alternative universe, characters turned into animals and dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: The Blobanian Rainforest does NOT encourage mass migration of dragons. Repeat, it does NOT encourage mass migration of dragons of any type, colour and nationality. Why? Well, there is a particular little blond Arabian who had recently taken residence here





	1. Blobanian Tales – The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write about Trowa as a dragon. The idea is just stuck in my head. One day, this jumped out onto paper.
> 
> This series started due to Gundam Seed. If not for Gundam Seed, I won't have bought that cute little blob of a dragon. The stories goes: I want to watch Gundam Seed, a friend has all of Gundam Seed on his computer, I ask him to burn me the series, he asked for a blob for Christmas pressie, I finally found a blob, but it had legs and wings.
> 
> Hence it shall be named:

 

Trowa is a dragon. A white-scaled dragon with coffee brown mane in long tufts upon his head, forming what looks suspiciously like a uni-bang that falls right over the front of his face. Normally, this kind of hair on a human would have completely blocked his frontal vision. But considering that Trowa is a dragon, his eyes are on two sides of his head, has no problem observing the outside world in his lazy, complacent manner whatsoever.

The brown mane covered the ridge of his spin as well, like all traditional dragons would look, if they were considered half-mammal, half-reptile. Trowa the dragon also has a pair of great pearl white wings that sprout from his back, like that of a giant eagle. It has two long white whiskers sprouting like whips that snap in the wind. The most remarkable feature he has is probably the pair of dazzling emerald green eyes that rivals the most beautiful gem in the world.

Trowa lived in Blobanian Rainforest since he was only an egg. Nobody knew how the egg had managed to travel to there. However, Trowa is not the only dragon in the forest neighbourhood. There was also a big green and mean dragon called, well, nobody got close enough to find out, or got too close to have any remaining ability to ask anyway. She is simply known as 'The Rampant Mistress'. She wasn't born or hatched here in the Blobanian Rainforest. The villagers say that when she was just an egg, a rich Lord brought her from a foreign merchant and kept her at his mansion. She was born wild, and he tried to tame her with no success. The dragons are proud creatures and refuse to bow down to humans – whom they consider to be insignificant life forms. (like all other creatures) Enraged at the humiliation, she ate her owner and burnt down the whole mansion. The villagers didn't mind though, nobody liked the cruel Lord anyway.

She was rampant and wild ever since and settled in the nearby Blobanian Rainforest.

Hence, there are 2 dragons in the Blobanian Rainforest, it wasn't popular enough to encourage mass migration yet.

The Blobanian Rainforest is occupied by these two great dragons and by other animals both of the magical and non-magical kind, big and small. Then, there is also a boy who ran away from home. He came from a really rich family in a land thousands of miles away. His father is the Sultan and had many wives. The only male child, Quatre, has 29 sisters in total! Him being the youngest, and with his mother deceased, his sisters all long married off to men of vast riches and power of various kingdoms, Quatre was alone almost all his life. His father was always busy with running the country that Quatre had hardly seen him during his young life. Quatre was spoilt and pampered ever since he was born; yet he wasn't content with life. He hated being alone.

In a moment of melancholy and mischief, Quatre escaped the palace with his ever-faithful guardian, and pet, Rashid the tiger, and found various means of travel and finally hid themselves in the Blobanian Rainforest, where they befriended Trowa the dragon, and Heero the hunter, who has a beautiful wooden house in the rainforest with tiger skin carpets which Rashid love.

Their adventures start here!


	2. Sleepy Morning

It all began one early morning when an unidentified object appeared above the horizon of the Blobanian Rainforest.

It appeared small in the distance, yet as it came closer, it loomed in size. It was giant, perhaps the size of one of the dragons living in the area. However, if one looked at it closely, they would notice that this giant object is actually shrinking. Growing smaller by the moment like a deflating balloon.

In fact, that is precisely what it was – a giant hot balloon that travelled all the way here from the golden lands of Saudi Arabia.

The Blobanian towns people pointed and chatted about this strange object, most of them hardly seen anything that's not potatoes or rice puddings or anything that isn't on constant display in their little houses or rotting away in a corner.

However, the excitement soon waned and faded as the big balloon sank into the midst of the trees and out of their line of view. These absolutely normal townsfolk went back to their absolutely normal daily lives as though nothing had happened just like they do everyday.

Now, it is time for the creatures big and small in the Blobanian Rainforest to gawk.

Little squirrels and rabbits hopped to the scene to see what strange object had made that sudden great rustle of branches. Of course, what they saw what not a giant balloon. In fact, to their little eyes and being at ground level, all they can see was a giant basket sitting there quietly on the forest floor.

The little curious things were setting out from all nearby plants to take a closer look at this strange thing when a giant (to their small eyes) black striped orange head revealed itself from the vicinity of the basket. All little creatures froze in mid-run in surprise. The orange head then opened its wide mouth and revealed all of its sharp, pointy teeth.

SCREEEEEEEEEECH!

All the little creatures turned ashen white and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them in the opposite direction.

The tiger closed his wide red mouth as he finished yawning and shook his head cattishly as he sneezed. He was sure that he had smelt the scent of food nearby when he woke – that was the reason why he bothered to in the first place anyway.

Rashid the tiger put its front paws on the rim of the basket and pointed its nose in the air. He sniffed.

Another great feline in the vicinity.

Danger.

Looking at the still sleeping boy in the basket, Rashid twitched its tail worriedly. The cat will have to go for him to be sure of Master Quatre's safety.

Growling warningly into the air, and little rustles of leaves and branches sounded all around him. it seems that all the little remaining hopelessly curious creatures had just ran from their hidings.

Rashid sniffed the air warily. The danger is still there. Closer

There!

Rashid leapt from the basket and pounced upon the intruder.

RRRRGHHH! It was a panther, roughly the same size as the tiger. It snarled and swung its great paw towards Rashid, which he dogged with all the grace of a great Asian feline.

The two cats were so engrossed in their fight that they did not notice the presence of another intruder.

This intruder hid himself in the cluster of bushes closest to the basket. He had followed the trail of the black puma the entire night before. And now, his prey was in sight, engaged in a fight with – is that an Asian tiger?

Now, the strange basket here. He straightened the gun upon his shoulder and peered into the contents within.

Hmmm, interesting. Tea pots, packets of food ration, a Persian rug, and a bundle of blanket, probably a Persian rug as well.

No wait, is that tufts of hair he saw?

The hunter walked around the basket quietly and changed his angle of perspective.

A little golden-headed thing! He looks to be still fast asleep.

The little face looked so peaceful in sleep, he looks to be only a boy of ten or eleven years.

Oh no, he's in danger! The hunter thought. I have to get rid of thses dangerous creatures.

The young hunter aimed his gun at the black puma. BANG. It lies unmoving on the ground.

The tiger was startled, but soon sprang into action. He dived into the bushes and located the hunter.

Rrrgh, he's so close to Quatre-sama! I have to protect him. The tiger Rashid told himself.

The hunter is listening carefully at the sounds in the bushes. He knew the tiger would spring from there any moment now.

'Rrrgh!" The tiger jumped out from behind him. The hunter twisted his body instantaneously so he would not fall under the mercy of the heavy paw. He tried to aim the gun at the tiger but they were too close! The tiger easily smashed the gun from his hands with a giant paw.

The tiger roared again and the hunter took out his army knife.

Meanwhile, a groggy head emerged from the basket. It looked around blindly, taking in the fight scene like a sleepwalker.

The blond-headed boy climbed out of the basket and went into the nearby bush searching for water.

A knife flew past a couple feet from him. He didn't even seem to notice that either.

Quatre feel himself waken a little as the first fallen bloom hit him on the head. He blinked several times and found himself amongst strange trees.

"Huh? Where am I?" Quatre felt around a little and his toes touched something soft. It kind of reminded him of his Persian rugs. Quatre felt sleepy again and he curled up into a little ball upon the new found 'carpet' and fell into a nap again.

However, the fight between the tiger and the hunter still goes on. By now, the empty fisted fight was tiring both very able competitors down.

The very tired tiger managed to drag himself up to the rim of the basket to check upon his young master. He was greeted with the shocking sight of emptiness.

Terrified with worry and rejuvenated by purpose, the tiger leapt into the woods and began his search.

The hunger watched the tiger sprang into action, and hating losing, followed the tiger in its sprint.

They found the boy sleeping soundly, snuggling with a great white dragon under an oak tree.


	3. Not Through My Door

"Alright, you may take shelter here in my hut. And no, you stay outside." The hunter pushed the big snout of the dragon out of his Oakwood door. "I live in a wooden house, and will not allow any fire-hazards through my door."

"Wow!" The little boy Quatre stared in awe at the skins of animals displayed beautifully on the walls and adorning the floor and ceiling like exotic tapestries would in the mansion he grew up in.

Rashid sniffed at the tiger skin laying on the floor and miaowed. Quatre crouched down beside him and touched the skin. "Ohh, its even softer than yours!"

The hunter Heero looked on at the ogling pair and shook his head. He then turned away and walked off into his small built-in kitchen. A moment later, he came with bread, milk and an unidentified type of meat.

"Eat up, you must be hungry."

"Thank you mister!" Quatre said chirpily.

Quatre put the plate of meat in front of Rashid and it sniffed it cautiously. "Don't worry, its puma meat." Finally, its angry stomach won and the tiger devoured the meat madly.

"Mister? What's your name?" Quatre asked as he munched on a piece of bread.

"Heero. Heero Yuy." The hunter answered briefly.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, thank you for the meal!"

Heero nearly fell off his chair. "Winner? As in the current Sultan Winner from Saudi Arabia?"

"Yeah, my dad's a Sultan."

"Y-you are his son!"

"Well, if he's my dad then of course I'm his son, slowpope." o

Heero took a deep breath to calm his nerve. All right, I have the son of the Sultan here in my hut. Probably ran away fro home, so the Sultan's probably looking for him all over the world now. Damn it! Why should I have so much knowledge about the current world! I'm about 10 thousand km from Saudi Arabia, so what am I worrying about? It's not like the Sultan will put the crime 'kidnapping the Sultan's son' on my head! Deep breathe. All right, not working!

The hunter Heero calmly told Quatre that he was going for a walk and shut the door.

Quatre and Rashid stared at the closed door and then looked at each other.

"Did I say something wrong?" Quatre asked timidly.

Rashid answered in a tiny meow.

"Oops."

The great oak door swung open once again, Quatre though Heero had returned and rushed to apologise. But instead, a giant snout greeted him.

"Trowa!" Quatre bounced happily and hugged the dragon and flicked his wet nozzle playfully.

Trowa tried to shift its great body into the hut, but Quatre halted him, it seems that Heero's warnings still burned brightly in his mind.

"No, Trowa. Heero said you can't come in through the door."

Groan.

"Yeah, I know you won't deliberately set fire on his house. But Heero has been so kind to me that I feel guilty if I don't obey to his requests."

Moan.

"I'm so sorry Trowa." Quatre stroked the great dragon's snout apologetically, but the dragon whisked his nose away and moved out of the door.

Thinking that he had upsetted his new friend, Quatre sat down beside a dozing Rashid miserably. However, his brooding was soon interrupted by a rattle on the window.

A great dragon head was there to great him happily.

Quatre opened the window and the dragon tried its best to wiggle its enormous scaly body through the barely wide enough window frame, scarcely making it through, straining the frame to its last flexibility just before the force required to cause breakage.

Of course, this is all well planned due to Trowa's extensive knowledge in physics. (sarcasm)

"Trowa, you did it!" Quatre exclaimed with childish awe (due to the fact that he is nothing more than a child now anyway).

All the noises had roused Rashid from his slumber. He turned his sleepy predator eyes upon the duo as they settled themselves beside the empty fireplace.

Meow.

"What? I don't think Heero would mind. Trowa came in through the window."

Rashid shook his head in a way that looked suspiciously like an old wise man. But Quatre ignored him and played ball game with Trowa using a round lion skull he found in the corner.

It was already evening when Heero finally returned. The moon hang low in the sky and casting deep shadows to all corners of his homely hut, in which he saw three napping figures through the open window.

Wait. THREE?

Heero gave a mighty shove at the door, nearly rocking the Oakwood off its hinges. (Just what grudges he held towards the poor door!) That fire hazard was in his house! Heero wanted to scream bloody murder! Yet a sleepy blond head woke from its peaceful slumber at the sound of Heero abusing his door. A pair of deep blue-green eyes gazed sleepily at him. At once, Heero felt all his pent up anger escape him like air from a deflating balloon.

Urghh! The puppy dog eyes of kids!

Heero took a deep breath, trying to find a way to talk to Quatre without using any uncivil language, but all in vain. He gave up and resolved to pointing at the prone lump of dragon and gritted his teeth.

"Oh, I didn't let him come through the door, like you said. He came in through the window. Is that okay?" Quatre spoke quietly, trying not to wake his sleeping friend. He blinked his large innocent eyes at him and Heero felt his emotions split in half wanting to coddle the child and say that everything is fine, or scream off the roof and let the veins pop on his forehead.

Deciding on neither, Heero resolved to dashing out of his house and sprinting amongst the trees before he lose his sanity under all the stress.

Quatre heard violent birds twittering sounding somewhere deep in the bush, apparently just been started awake. Soon, a night-splitting scream erupted from its depth.

"What did I do wrong this time?" He wondered to himself vaguely before sleep claimed him as he nestled within Trowa's thick warm mane.


	4. Knight in Shining Armour

"Trowa, let's play a game today!" Little boy Quatre told his best friend cheerfully, his eyes glittering with enthusiasm.

Trowa merely shook his long brown mane like a wet dog and yawned widely, revealing all of his white sharp teeth lazily.

"Come on, Trowa! Don't just sleep all day, you'll get fat, and I'm bored!" Quatre tugged his friend's long white whiskers, but Trowa merely sneezed in an annoyed manner, shutting his emerald green against the bright midday sun.

"Trowa, you are such a lazy dragon! You are no fun at all." Quatre complained loudly into one of Trowa's large wolfish ears, making the dragon jerking away in reflex and hence falling off its sunbaking rock.

Giving an annoyed growl, Trowa finally stretched its huge feathered wings and arched its back like a great cat.

Quatre clapped his hands in rejoice. "Trowa's finally gotten up today! Guess what the game is!"

Trowa the dragon glared a little, but soon relaxed into a gentler gaze more befitting of its nature.

"Okay, I want you to pretend to be trying to eat me, then we go to that village down there, and I'll scream for help. Then whoever helps me first can play the knight in shining armour!" Quatre told Trowa his plan excitedly, but the dragon merely snorted.

"What?" Quatre asked indignantly. "Fine, if you don't want to play with me, I'll go play with Heero. At least he isnt' as lazy as you." Quatre pouted and made a show of walking away. But another growl stopped him.

"Really? All right let's go!"

They went down to the village of the absolutely normal townsfolk, wondered through the streets with utmost stealth – until they reached the centre of commotion and crowd.

On signal, the dragon let out a great loud roar and chased Quatre down the street.

"Help!" Quatre cried out to the people as Trowa caught him, snarling at him as his claws drew him closer to his huge teeth.

"Halt! You devious beast! Shinigami coming this way!" A man flew down from nowhere and gave a swift kick to the dragon's head with enough force to make it snap sideways.

Trowa let out a roar of pain, straightened again and launched at his attacker with fury.

"Oops." Quatre though, looking at his friend worriedly and then at his 'knight in shining-armour'. (Who's really just wearing a daggy black coat.)

The 'shinigami' dogged the attack as quickly as he launched his own, nearly making Trowa topping over sideways, then swiftly grabbed Quatre around the middle and took off along the now empty street. He jumped nimbly from roof to roof, of course just like in the classical martial arts movie.

"Wow!" Quatre exclaimed in awe.

The stranger turned to look at him, amused, "It's great to be above, isn't it?" He winked.

"Yeah! Are you a superhero?"

"Nope, just a supervillan." Another wink, and they stopped above one building with yellow bamboo roof. The stranger held Quatre securely in his arm and did a mid-air flip, grabbing onto the edge of the roof in descend, and used the swinging force to propel them into the open window beneath.

"Here is shinigami's home! Welcome!" The man took off his daggy cloak and hang it near a wooden door.

"Well, little one, have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

Quatre obeyed without question. All that flying over roof thing is making him queasy.

"Thank you for rescuing me. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"100 gallons of gold, 20 sickles of silver, and 3 bolts of silk." The man who calls himself shinigami named a price has he took out a length of rope.

"What!" Quatre exclaimed with shock at the stunning sum. "You can't be serious!" He eyed the rope suspiciously, "what are you going to do with that?"

Shinigami merely winked at him. "To catch the dragon of course." He emphasised his words by giving the length of rope a tight pull – it instantaneously became a noose. "Then you'd have to pay me double the sum." Wink.

"Wha – are you crazy? I don't have that much money, and you are going to catch a dragon with – that?"

"Oh yeah. And you just have to find a way to pay the price." Wink, and he flew out of the window, literally.

"S#t S#t S#t S#t S#t!" Quatre cursed under his breath. How is he going to get out of here before Trowa cause any real trouble. He was so sure that the shinigami guy is going to turn into charcoal anytime too soon.

He looked down the path shinigami had left. Holy… Quatre realised he was four storeys above ground level.

10 minutes later, Quatre landed safely with the help of his handmade ladder, made from shinigami's bed sheets and his entire wardrobe. He'll have to apologise later.

It took another 5 minutes to find the location of the long-over battle.

The great dragon Trowa lies in a peaceful slumber, his neck securely caught in the noose.

"Hey," shinigami smugly greeted. "I was just contemplating whether to fry or boil this great lump of meat.

"You can't do that!" Quatre rushed towards Trowa, but shinigami caught his arm as securely as an iron clamp.

"Ah ah," He flipped his palm up. "The magic 'train ticket'?"

Desperate to save his friend, Quatre swung a punch squarely on shinigami's chin, hard, knocking him out instantaneously.

"Sorry," Quatre felt a pin pickle of remorse. "But you are an asshole."

Taking a small blade out of the hiding folds of his boot, Quatre cut the rope from around the dragon's neck. Immediately, the huge green eyes opened and the giant head lunged towards the slumped body of the shinigami.

"Trowa! This game is no fun. Let's go home."

The dragon stopped in mid-action and made a noise that sounded almost like a disheartened groan.

"Humans are really dumb creatures, don't you agree?"

Groan.

"Yeah, that self-insult was intended."


End file.
